Queen Azshara (World of Warcraft)
Queen Azshara was the beloved ruler of the elven people of Kalimdor over ten thousand years ago and is the current ruler of the naga. Beautiful, charismatic, and corrupt in every way, she controlled most of the Night Elf society. After her defeat at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, Azshara was transformed by the Old Gods into the Empress of Nazjatar. Biography Queen Azshara was was widely considered the most beautiful of night elves and swiftly became the most beloved monarch in night elf history. Strong-willed, manipulative, and incomparably beautiful, Azshara possessed far more magical talent than almost any other night elf. As one of the Highborne and sole heir to the throne, she had long been fascinated with the Well of Eternity. One day, the queen was approached by her most trusted advisor, Counselor Xavius, with an idea of using the power of the Well of Eternity to cleanse the world, and make it perfect in her eyes. Their meddling with immense magic, however, drew the eye of an interested observer: Sargeras. Seeking to unleash his Burning Legion upon Azeroth, the Dark Titan entranced Xavius, pulling him under his power, following quickly with most of the Highborne and eventually Azshara herself. Xavius helped the queen communicate with Sargeras, whom she told of her desire to cleanse the world of the lesser races. Sargeras tricked the queen into making a portal from which was launched the first invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion. When the portal to the other realm was almost open, the combined force of the night elves and their allies from the future charged in to destroy it. Irritated by the lack of order, Azshara approached Mannoroth and demanded an explanation. Enraged by both his own failure and the questions asked by the Queen, he wanted to rip her head off, but quickly saw the error of his ways when he realized that Azshara was "a force against which only his lord and Archimonde would prove superior". Azshara forgave him that mistake and urged him on to allow Sargeras entrance to Kalimdor. When the black waters of the Well of Eternity poured into the palace, she created a magical shield that would protect her and the remaining Highborne from drowning. It was at that time that a voice echoed in her head, whispering plans for an escape: "There is a way...you will become more than you ever were...we can help...You will be more than you have ever been...and when the time comes, for what we grant you...you will serve us well..." Her spell collapsed but as the Well filled her lungs she did not drown. She instead expanded with hate and rage, becoming a horrific yet beautiful monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core. Birth of the naga The howling ocean soon swallowed the queen, Sharas'dal, and her followers. Their lungs burned for air, and so the queen willed Sharas'dal to let them breathe the water, but it did not. The scepter could not save them. Oblivion spread its arms and beckoned the desperate Highborne. As the ocean crushed the life from their bodies, ancient creatures stirred in the darkness. Their whispers flowed through the currents. Their powers wrapped tight around the queen and her servants. The Highborne became something new. Something more. A fleece of scales shimmered over their skin. Tails thrashed against the currents. The unknown entities made the queen and her followers one with the sea, they made them into the naga. Though Azshara's old empire was in ruins, she crafted a new one far from the light of the sun. The queen and her naga servants created a capital, Nazjatar, at the bottom of the sea. With patience and cunning, they expanded their dominion over the oceans. It is even said that Azshara nurtured an alliance with the mysterious and powerful entities who had transformed them into naga. Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Cult Leader Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Devious Category:Double Agent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Goddess Category:Hegemony Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Queen Category:Spoiled Category:Traitoress Category:Tyrant Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive